Turning point
by kikyogirl15
Summary: Kikyo Hinata works for Mr.Uchichine,but what happens when things become alot more then professional and things happen.
1. The Workplace

What is it that makes me feel this way?

The Workplace

It was 11:30A.M at Mr.Uchiha's workplace Sango was across from Kikyo ordering a shipment that they needed. Kikyo worked for Inuyasha Chiha he was the owner of the company and her boss many of his female employee's had a crush on him with his long silver hair, cute ears, golden-green eyes and devilish smile who could resist him. Kikyo was in deep thought about her life.

"I'll go visit mother today" she thought and sighed.

Kikyo, Kikyo! She turned to see Rin run to her jump on her lap and give her a big hug she returned the hug smiling at the little girl.

"Kikyo I've missed you so much" said Rin

"And I have missed you so how has school been?" She asked the energetic little girl

"Great" she said smiling. Kagome Inuyasha's right hand man walked by and headed straight into his office.

"She scares me" the young girl said Kikyo laughed and her and Rin begin to laugh and chat for many hours Rin was about to tell Kikyo about one of the boys she likes when her dad came out.

"Rin time to go Inuyasha said

"Okay" she said disappointed to leave as she jumped off of Kikyo's lap

"Daddy?"

"Yes pumpkin?" he said in a sweet voice

"Can Kikyo come with us to the zoo? Please daddy please! She asked eagerly while giving him and smile.

"If Kikyo isn't busy then yes" he said smiling back at her

She ran up to Kikyo "My dad says you can come with us to the zoo if your not busy please say you'll come please! She said pulling on Kikyo's hand

She laughed 'Okay Rin just let me grab my coat. Kagome rolled her eyes.

(In the Car)

"Can we stop off at my house so that I can change?"

"Of course" Inuyasha said

Kagome rolled her eyes "we have important things to do not to mention your meeting coming up we do not have time for stop!"

Kikyo was confused at her outburst 'Boy did someone wake up on the wrong side of the bed today.

"It'll only take a sec" she said and ran into her room. She changed into some grey baggy sweat pants and a long sleeve white T-shirt with a short baby blue coat.


	2. At the Zoo

At the Zoo

Inuyasha was staring at Kikyo

'She looks good in her outfit also she looks so cute especially when she laughs' Kagome saw Inuyasha looking at Kikyo and got jealous 'What does she possibly have that I don't?' she thought.

Rin had grabbed Kikyo's hand and was dragging her to see the Lions the whole day was pure fun for Rin.

"You've missed the meeting with Naruto" Kagome said

"He won't be mad" he said smiling.

He dropped Kagome home and went to take Kikyo home Rin was asleep on her lap and Kikyo was stroking her hair.

"I guess Rin had a wonderful day" he said chuckling

"Yeah she's pretty much tired from all the running and playing we did today"

"We are here"

He walked her up to her door "sorry about you missing your meeting" she said feeling responsible

"Keh don't worry about it, it's not that much of an importance anyway"

"Mr.Uchine….

"Please call me Inuyasha"

"Okay Inuyasha…. She looked up and stared into his eyes and found herself speechless

"He looks so handsome' she blushed at her thought

"Well I better get g…….

Well hoped you enjoyed this chapter this is my first fanfic so please bare with me for as long as you can well I'll try to update as fast as I can well c ya!


	3. He's my Boss

He's my Boss!

"Well I better get g…. she wasn't able to finish he had pressed his mouth on hers, wrapped his arms around her crushing her body to his. She wrapped her arms around his neck returning the kiss

'This feels so good it feels so WRONG! I'm sure he's done this with plenty of women and on top of that he's my boss!'

With that thought in mind she pushed him away and ran into her house and ran up to her room clasping on her bed. Inuyasha shook his head bewildered by his actions 'why did I kiss her and why did it feel so right?'

(The Next Day)

Kikyo was telling her friends Sango, Ayame, and Sakura what happened

"Wow" Sango said completely not to shock

"What!" Ayame said totally shocked

"Damn' Sakura said shocked with Ayame.

"Sango you don't sound shocked why? She asked

"Well I knew he had a thing for you I mean sometimes when you weren't looking or staring off into space he would stare at you". She said sipping her hot cocoa

"Well it's clear you like him so why not go for it? Ayame asked Sango & Sakura agreed with her.

"Are you guy's crazy? He's my boss in plus I'm sure he's done those kinds of things with many other women and maybe some of his employee's!

"Well he hasn't done that with me, but I wish he had" Sango said giggling

Kikyo smiled leave it up to Sango to lighten the mood when she was confused

(Later on that night she was on the phone with Sango)

"Kikyo do you like Inuyasha?"

She stuttered "Well he's handsome and has a great smile"

"Kikyo!" Sango said getting a little irritated with her friend not answering her.

sigh "Yes I like him, but he's my boss and it just wouldn't be professional if something happened between us do you get me?

"Yeah well I'm going to catch some Z's okay

"Okay"

"Goodnight Mrs.Uchine" she teased

Kikyo laughed "Goodnight Sango"

I'm sorry that this chapter is long, but I didn't just want to leave you guys with short stories now well c ya oh and please review.


	4. Sacred to Face him

Can't face Him

Kikyo didn't get as much sleep as she had hoped for all night she dreamed about Inuyasha and the way she felt in his arms. Her alarm clock beeped she turned it off and stared at the time I'll call in sick today.

Shippo hurried to get ready for school "Yo Shippo you better hurry up if you don't want to be late." He rushed down stairs and grabbed his backpack, but stopped when he saw his sister not dressed for work.

"Um sis why aren't you dressed?"

"I'm calling out sick today"

"Oh he said smirking it wouldn't have anything to do with your kiss with that Uchine guy would it?"

She spit out her orange juice and turning red "Shippo what do you know?"

"Just enough to know that you got a thing for your boss he said smiling up a storm, but don't mind me sis I'm not one for prying into your love life just don't make me an uncle to soon" he said winking.

"Why you little… she ran after him, but he outran her out the front door laughing as he got onto the bus he waved goodbye as the bus pulled off and she stuck her tongue out at him.

(At Uchine Intercrop)

'Where is she why isn't she here?' Inuyasha though pacing around in his office "We need to talk about last night I hope I didn't scare her off or anything, but by the way she ran I probably did what was I thinking.?"

He was about to call her, but Kagome came in "Mr.Uchine Seto Kiba is here to see you"

"Bring him in" he said trying to collect himself and focus on the matter at hand 'I guess I will just have to call her later' he thought and listened to Seto's proposal.

(Later on that day)

"Hello Kikyo?"

"Hey Sango what's up?

"Nothing much other then the fact that you didn't come to work today" she said with an accusing tone

"I wasn't feeling so well"

"Oh Kikyo I have known you since we were 4 and I know when your faking so you might as well admit it"

"Admit what?" she asked trying to play dumb

"That you didn't come to work, because you were scared to face him!" she yelled

Kikyo sighed "Sango it would have been to weird to look him in the eye"

"Why?"

'Because what if I feel the urge to kiss him or what if I become lost in his eyes and my heart starts to race!" she practically yelled.

"Are you in love with him?" she asked, because this didn't sound like just a crush

"N….N….No! Come on Sango! She wined she couldn't believe she would ask her something like that

"I'm sorry Kiki, but it sounds that way to me"

"I don't know which one is worse Shippo knowing about the kiss or what you just said.

"Shippo knows? She said laughing

"Yes he even made a joke about it"

Sango was still laughing "Oh yeah Sango laugh it up its just sooo funny" she said sarcastically

"I'm sorry Kiki, but you got to admit it is funny. Her doorbell rung she went to the door "finally my pizza is here" she said opening her door……

I think this part is pretty predictable, but hey I still hope you enjoy and please once again review people.


	5. Didn't mean anything

"Finally my food is here" she said hearing her doorbell ring she opened the door to find Inuyasha and her pizza

"Mr.Uchine….. She gasped

"Back to being so formal are we?" he said with a grin and Kikyo's heart skipped a beat

Sango heard everything "Well I'm going to let you and lover boy you know talk, tell me all the details" with that said she hung up.

"Can I come in?" he asked

"Um y…y...yeah sure she closed the door and hung up the phone "Shippo the foods here"

"Great!" he said running down the stairs, but stopped when he saw Inuyasha, he put the food down and reached out his hand "Hi I'm Inuyasha" he shook it "I'm Shippo"

He turned to his sister "You know what I'm head over to Kohaku's" he said grabbing his coat.

"Why?" she asked suspiciously

"Well we have a project to do and I haven't done much of the work" he lied

"Well you guys can stay here and do it" she said really scared to be alone with Inuyasha

"Nah plus Sasuke is going to show us some fighting techniques" He walked up to Kikyo whispered in her ear "Don't make me an uncle just yet" he kissed her on her cheek and said bye.

He winked at her before leaving Inuyasha heard his remark about making him an uncle and chuckled to himself softly.

"Are you hungry?" she was pulling out 2 cups and plates

"Sure" After a long while of silence after eating

"Kikyo we need to talk"

'Oh man I hoped we didn't have to bring up that day' "About what?"

"You know the kiss" he said blushing she got up

"It's okay I understand it didn't mean anything you've done it with plenty of women and maybe some of your employee's" her eyes widen she regretted saying the last part Inuyasha had his head down he was hurt.

"Is that what you think of me?' He asked softly

"No I. I'm sorry Inuyasha I just mean with you being a very attractive guy you would have been with many women" she blushed as she said this

"Not really Kikyo, and the kiss wasn't a mistake I really like you I thought maybe you would like me back, but maybe I was wrong" He got up to leave she blushed

'He likes me' she thought

"I like you too" her blush got deeper he walked towards her

"You mean it?"

"Yes" He bent down and kissed her she wrapped her arms around his neck they kissed for a while before breaking it they were both out of breath.

Kikyo started to think about pulling away

"Don't please don't pull away" he said pleadingly she didn't she stayed in the circle of his arms of his arms enjoying the happiness she felt. A couple of minutes later they heard a honk

"Well I got to go' He said wishing he didn't have to

"Okay" she said disappointed she walked him outside and they kissed "bye" he said "bye" she said and closed her door. He had a smile on his face as he entered as he entered his car Kagome who was inside saw everything "Having fun I see?"

"Yep" he answered still smiling

'We will see how long that fun last' Kagome thought

Well I hope you guy's like it some of my chapter's are going to be funny and some are going to be just plain well you know sucky, but try to hang in there please R&R! thanks!


	6. Step Away

(It had been 4 months since they were dating)

Kikyo was in his office waiting on him Kagome came in "Oh hello" she said through clenched teeth Kikyo didn't notice and said "Hello have you seen Mr. Uchine?

"Oh he's finishing up a conference, but it will only take 5 minutes"

"Okay well just tell him I came" she turned to leave

"Wait she said Um Kikyo you and him are together am I right?" she blushed and nodded

"Well how cute" she forced herself to say

"Thanks" Kikyo said akward

"Though I should tell you that he and I are well once were intimate"

Kikyo looked at her shocked 'Well that does explain why all the girl's were jealous of her' she thought. Kagome knew she had her full attention "From time to time we would become you know intimate just like a week ago" she said

Kikyo started to feel her anger rise and a lump welling up in her throat. Kagome walked over to her 'so sad' she thought "I'm warning you to step away from him I mean he doesn't even like you in plus he's just using you as a replacement for me and don't you ever forget that". She walked off bumping into Kikyo as she did Inuyasha saw her and was smiling Kagome walked up to him and whispered something into his ear he laughed the contact looked intimate to her so she ducked back into his office closing the door. Inuyasha came in he was smiling that devilish smile Kikyo stared at him sighing.

"What's wrong" he walked towards her

"Nothing" she said he bent his head to kiss her, but she dodged it he looked at her surprised

"I need to get going" she said leaving the office he was talking to miroku

"So what's up? Said Miroku

"Remember Kikyo the one I told you about?"

"Yeah what about her?"

"Well I don't know, but I think something is wrong"

"Well what makes you think that?"

"Today when I tried to kiss her in my office she dodged it"

"Maybe she was a little shaken up, because you were trying to do something like that in the workplace or maybe it's that time of the month"

"Maybe" he said not quiet believing it

"Well I'm going to put Rin to sleep

"Okay bye"

"Bye"

Well this is the chapter hope you like it well R&R please. I know that your wondering when did Miroku get wise, but in my story he's not groping anyone (lol) well hope you enjoy.


	7. New Mommy

Inuyasha checked up on Rin when she saw him she ran and leaped into his arms giving him a great big hug. He smiled hugging her back" Daddy?" she asked

"Yes pumpkin" he said ruffling her hair

"Is Kikyo going to be my new mommy?" he nearly dropped her out of his arms when she asked that his mouth was open, but nothing came out Rin snuggled in his arms and fell asleep he was grateful for that, because he didn't know how to answer that.

He laid her down in her bed pulled the covers over her and kissed her forehead.

'Maybe just maybe she will be, but I don't want to rush things I mean it's only been 4 months'

Kikyo and Sango was at Sango's house Kikyo told her what Kagome had said to her "I'm sorry" Sango said Kikyo had been crying for a while

"Sango how could he? I….I…I… she stuttered

Sango put her arm around her friend "Hey don't worry and you can stay here for tonight and as many nights as you want".

For many days Kikyo did not come into work Inuyasha as well as Rin wondered about her since Sango was her best friend he asked her.

"What's wrong with Kikyo?" he asked her

"She's not feeling well" Sango said with an edge

He looked at her "Well is she okay?"

"What do you care?"

"Well she is my girlfriend soooo

"If she is your girlfriend then why are you hurting her?"

"Hurting her?" 'I would never ….what does she mean?' he thought "What's really wrong with her?"

"I have shipments to make Mr. Uchine now if you'll excuse me" with that said she left

'Why does he look as though he was shocked or didn't know? Then again they always pretend to be shocked'.

He just stood there dumbfounded Rin ran up to him he picked her up twirling her around she laughed. "Say where's Ms. Kikyo?" she looked around, but still didn't see her

"She's sick"

"Well then let's go see her we can bring her flowers and keep her company. I know I don't like being alone when I'm sick"

"It's a great idea Rin, but I have work to do"

"Oh okay" she sighed putting her head down 'Ever since mom has died all he does is work, work, and work I barely get to spend anytime with him'.

"Sorry" he said sensing her disappointment

"Hey its cool you always have work to do" she stood up and gave him a small fake smile "Well I'll go bother Ms. Sango see ya" she ran off to where Sango had gone. He sighed he knew what she was thinking it didn't take a genius to figure it out she was sad, but he would find a way to make it back up to her.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter well R&R please thanks!


	8. So much alike

Rin asked Sango "When is Kikyo going to feel better?

"Soon" she replied giving the girl a smile. Everyone knew Rin liked Kikyo in fact she loved Kikyo when her dad was in meeting's she was right there with Kikyo. She practically looked up to Kikyo as her mother, since her real mother Elly died when she was only 5 and she was now 9 so she didn't have that many memories of her as much.

Over the years Rin was sad at first she wouldn't speak unless spoken to and would always keep to herself, but when she met Kikyo all that changed. At first it was hard, but eventually she opened up and became more talkative and cheerful. While Kikyo on the other hand loved her like she was her daughter.

She knew how it was to lose your mother at a young age she lost her mother when she was only 12. Leaving her to take care of her brother alone the foster home people threatened to put them in foster care, but that would mean she wouldn't be with Shippo and she couldn't leave him so she ,ran away. Sango shook her head to clear it and looked down at Rin "They are alike in so many ways" she said to herself. Kikyo had gone home only to see…………

Sorry this chapter is short, but I hoped you enjoyed it please don't forget to R&R please thank you! I would like to know who you guys like more Kikyo, Inuyasha, Shippo, Rin, Kagome, or Sango.


	9. Your not Mom

Kikyo had gone home only to see Shippo making out with some girl on the couch "Shippo what are you doing!" she yelled him and the girl stopped he stood up smiling "Kikyo meet Kanna" the girl stood up smiling, Kikyo only stared at her up and down not smiling. "I better get going see you at school tomorrow" she said leaving Kikyo wanted to backhand that smile off of his face.

"Well I'm heading upstairs" he said trying to get away

"Oh no you don't get back here" she said "Who was that?"

"I just told you, Kanna"

"Don't get smart with me"

"Okay she's a girl at school who I like and I wanted to get to know her"

"So you brought her back here to have your make out session!" Now she really wanted to slap the taste out his mouth.

"Oh take a chill pill Kiki and chill out"

"No I will not chill out you bring some girl here and I find you guys making out and you tell me to chill! She yelled at him

"You know what your not Mom okay she died a long time so stop trying to be her!" He yelled furious without thinking and on instinct Kikyo slapped him so hard across the face that it left a very dark-red handprint on his face.

He looked at her shocked she had never hit him NEVER. She grabbed her coat and stormed out the house running when she got outside into the cool breeze tears blurred her vision and she didn't know where she was going, but trusted her feet would carry her there. Within minutes she was at…….

Hey hope you enjoy and R&R please. I would like to know where you guys think she went to. Thanks!


	10. Why?

Well let's see if you guys were right for where Kikyo went.

She grabbed her coat and stormed out the house running when she got outside into the cool breeze and she didn't know where she was going, but trusted her feet would carry her somewhere. Within minutes she was at her mother's grave she dropped to her knees crying. It had rained soaking her while she beat on her mother's grave

"Why did you do it?"

"Why did you leave us all alone?"

"How could you?"

"I hate you!" she sobbed into more tears "I hate you!"

(Shippo)

"She hit me Kikyo has never hit me before" he said examine the dark-red hand print on his face. "Then again I never told her to stop trying to be Mom" he sighed falling onto his bed he looked at the picture of him, his sister, and their mother "Nothing's the same anymore mom" he said feeling guilty for what he said to his sis.

(The Next Day)

Kikyo had stayed out until 2 A.M. She woke up when it was 6:45 she got dressed and went to work when she got there she grabbed a cup of cup of coffee and worked on her assignment. Sango who came later was shocked to see her "Hey" Sango said.

"Hi" she said feeling empty

"Kiki are you feeling alright? You look a little pale"

"I'll tell you everything later"

"Okay"

Kikyo focused on her assignment most of day taking her time, but in deep thought half of the time remembering what happened last night. Inuyasha who came was shocked to see her he walked up to her desk. Kikyo on the other hand was so preoccupied with her thoughts that she didn't notice until someone tapped her on her shoulder. She looked up and saw him

"Can you come into my office please?" She followed him Sango stared wondering what was going on. When the door was closed they both blurted out

"We need to talk!"

I wonder what you think they have to talk about well don't forget to R&R please hope you enjoyed this chapter well c ya! Oh and thanks


	11. Unprofessional

"We need to talk" they both blurted out

"You go first" he said

"I think we should break up" he stared at her with his eyes wide "I mean its very unprofessional and I'm sure your buddy is keeping you warm and cozy like she did some weeks ago" she said.

He didn't quiet understand her last remark nor did he really hear it the only thing that seemed to register through his head was that she was breaking up with him.

"So what did you want to say?"

He blinked his eyes a couple of times "Oh um Sango told me you were sick and you didn't missed a lot of days so I wanted to know if you felt any better". His voice sound strangled even to him.

"I'm fine now so is that all Mr. Uchine"? He winced at the way she called him Mr. Uchine

"Yes that's all"

"Okay oh I will have that file you wanted on the business stocks by let's say 2:00 is that good with you?"

"Um yeah sure thanks" he muttered when she had closed the door she let out a big breath of air she felt as though she was going to explode in there.

(On Break)

While they were on break they went to Star Bucks "Okay what's up?" Sango asked, she told her what happened with Shippo, Sango could tell she was hurt "Hey I'm sure he didn't mean it"

"But the way his tone and facial expression were I doubt it"

"You know Kiki you really shouldn't be that hurt I mean you have been taking on your mother's role, and I know why, but at the same time you need to let Shippo make his own mistakes and live your life"

"Suppose I do let him make his own mistakes and then he comes home with a pregnant girl" she scold Sango laughed Shippo didn't know the first thing about that stuff and neither did Kohaku.

" I don't think he would go that far, but I can kind of see your point of view" she said still slightly laughing "What did Inuyasha say to you?"

"We aren't together anymore" she said not looking at her

"Whoa he broke up with you?"

"Nope more like vise-versa"

"How did he take it?"

"Well I guess he didn't yell, or wine or do anything, but accept it.

(At Home)

Shippo was upstairs in his room checking on his cards collection he heard his sis come in. She didn't even come to his room to ask him how school was like she always did instead she just walked to her room closing the door.

He knocked on her door and opened it "Hey sis"

"Oh hey Shippo how was school?"

"It was good I got an A on one of my test."

"Oh I'm so proud of you so what so what do you want to do to celebrate

'

"Um I was thinking about going over to Kanna's" She tensed, but forced herself to say "oh okay"

"But if you wanted to do something I could…

"No its okay have fun" she had cut him off

"Sis I'm sorry about what I said to you I didn't mean to say that" she sighed

"It's okay and I'm sorry about slapping you" he laughed

"I deserved it" he sat down next to her and gave her a hug "So what were you saying about us doing something?"

"Well you already have plans"

"I'll cancel them Kanna won't mind"

"Okay how about a movie, but what movie?" They both looked at each other and said

"Final Destination 3!"

Well hope you enjoy this chapter I'm to lazy to write more so R&R please and let me know how you feel about this chapter. Thanks!


	12. Are you sure?

"Sis I'm sorry about what I said to you I didn't mean to say that"

She sighed "Its okay and I'm sorry about slapping you" he laughed

"I deserved it he sat down next to her and gave her a hug "So what were you saying about us doing something?"

"Well you already had plans"

"I'll cancel them Kanna won't mind"

"Okay how about a movie, but what movie?" they both looked at each other and said "Final Destination 3!"

(Inuyasha)

He was talking to Miroku "Are you serious?" he asked

"Yeah"

"Bummer, did she say why?"

"She didn't really give me a reason: Flashback:

"I think we should break up" he was staring at her with his eyes wide open "I mean it's very unprofessional and I'm sure your buddy is keeping you warm and cozy like she did some weeks ago": End of Flashback:

"How's Rin taking it?"

"Well she never knew we were together"

"Are you sure she didn't give you a reason?"

"I mean yes and no she did, but it didn't really make sense"

"Well then don't worry about it there's plenty of fish in the sea my friend"

"Yeah, but none like Kikyo"

"Look maybe this is a sign'

"A sign?"

"Well yeah just think about it maybe all along Kagome is the one who's right for you"

"I don't think so, but whatever" his doorbell rand "I'll hot you up later someone's at the door"

"Cool bye" he hung up and answered the door and couldn't be more surprised about who was there…… Well I hope you enjoy this chapter so tell me what do you think and please give me some ideas or advice and R&R please well thanks! Also who do you think will be at the door?


	13. You did what!

He hung up and answered the door he was shocked to see Kagome there"Hey Kag" he said letting her in

"Hey am I interrupting you?'

"Nope"

"Where's Rin?"

"Oh she's at my brother's house, but she should be back later on"

"Oh" she didn't really care for the little brat she was just happy that she wasn't here, because now she had Inuyasha to herself.

"Um are you okay?" she asked

"Yeah a little why?"

"You look so distracted and its not like you" she was sitting next to him on the couch with her hand on his chest 'What the fuck' he thought

"Kagome……." He said, but then she kissed him and he was shocked 'What's gotten into her' he thought.

"Inuyasha!" she said hurt as he pushed her off of him

"What's up with you?"

"Ugh nothing!"

"Oh really you could of fooled me" he said sarcastically

"You and Kikyo are not together so why can't you kiss me back?"

"Hello I'm in love with her" it was a while before there was anything said

"Love?" they both said shocked

"Well yeah" he said scratching his head

"Ugh! I don't understand I mean hello I'm much better then her I mean I've tried everything I even told her we were intimate while you guys were dating, but did it work no!"

"Hold up you did what!" her face fell

"Did I say that out loud" she said half giggling

"You're the reason she broke up with me" he was pissed now

"Yes! I wanted you first I deserved you not her!" she was in tears now

"So you thought that by breaking us up you would achieve your goal" he said feeling a little sorry for her now.

"Yes" she sobbed

"Kagome I'm sorry, you thought that way, but I could never love a heartless botch like you" he said storming out of his house once he got into his car he called Sesshomaru

"Hello?" came a rough voice

"Hey to you too Sess"

"What the fuck do you want I'm trying to sleep and if you want to speak to Rin she's asleep as well"

"No I wanted to know if you could watch Rin a little longer" Sesshomaru groaned

"I love my niece don't get me wrong, but why?"

"It's important please Sesshomaru"

"Ugh okay"

(With Shippo)

He was wrong about Kanna not minding she was furious

"You're blowing me off to go to the fucking movies with your sis?"

"Kanna please…. He was cut off.

"Please nothing we had plans Shippo I thought you loved me"

"I do love you and I know we had plans, but I love my sister to and tonight me and my sis needs some time to talk things over and stuff"

"Well since you love you sister so much I hope her ass will give you some stupid motherfucker"

She hung up "Damn! The things I do for family" he said walking over to his sis "Ready"

"Yep" they left off to the movies.

Hey sorry this chapter is super long, but please R&R and tell me what you think well thanks!


	14. We need to talk

(Inuyasha had drove to Kikyo's house)

He knocked no answer he knocked again, but no answer "Damnit where could she possibly be?" After waiting for a while he went to get Rin and went home. Kagome was already gone he tucked her in and went to sleep.

(At Uchiche corporation)

He didn't even feel up to go to work, but forced himself to come groaning the whole way there Kagome didn't make any advances towards him in anyway in fact she ignored him and there was complete silence.

He saw Kikyo and Sango at her counter Sango was helping her with something on the computer. "Good morning he said with a smile they both smiled back while Kagome was scolding Kikyo Sango caught this and smirked.

"Hey Kag you got an eye problem or something?" she rolled her eyes and walked away they got a lot of work done

"Guess what?" Sango said

"What?"

"Sasuke has proposed to me!" she was jumping up and down Kikyo was soon jumping with her "That's great! Congratulations! I'm so happy for you!" she said hugging her they were super loud

"Shh!" someone said they both lowered their voices giggling

"This definitely calls for a celebration"

"Yep let's go dancing"

"Cool how about around 11?"

'Fine with me" When Kikyo went to go get the whole office some food Sango went over to Inuyasha's office. She didn't even knock just opened the door

"Inuyasha?"

"Yes?"

"We need to talk"

"About…….?"

Hey I hope you enjoyed this chapter and what do you think Sango needs to talk to Inuyasha about? Well until next time R&R please thanks!


	15. Reedem Yourself

"Inuyasha?"

"Yes?"

"We need to talk"

"About….?"

"You really hurt Kikyo by cheating on her with Kagome that was just not right" he sighed

"I didn't cheat on her Kagome made the whole thing up to break us apart"

Sango stared at him trying to see weather he was lying or being honest she saw the truth

"Ugh that slut! Well Inuyasha you have a chance to redeem yourself" he looked at her dumb founded "Me, her and some friends are going out to celebrate my engagement and I want you to come"

"Congratulations Sango, but I don't think she would like to see me"

"Well this is your only chance so be there or be square" she turned to leave, but stopped right at the door "She still loves you, you know" and left. He looked at the door even after she left he smiled "Maybe this my chance"

(Party)

Everyone was giving Sango hugs and kisses also admiring her ring Kohaku and Shippo rolled their eyes and closed their ears when they heard the girl's scream. Kikyo laughed

"Come on you guys"

They both grunted then a nice song came on and Kikyo grabbed Shippo's hand practically having to drag him to the dance floor. He turned red with embarrassment "This is so embarrassing" he said Kikyo giggled

"Oh come on you use to do this with mom" they both laughed at the memory Inuyasha had arrived greeting both Sango and Sasuke he looked around "She's on the dance floor on your right" she said he turned red at being caught "Thanks"

A slow song had played started to play he tapped Shippo's shoulder "May I interrupt this dance?"

"Of course" he said retreating back to his seat winking at his sister

Inuyasha took her into his arms his hands on her waist and hers around his neck but she wouldn't even look at him.

"Kikyo" he said softly

Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and what do you think should or will happen will she find out about Kagome lieing? Well R&R please and thanks!


	16. Make me the happiest man on Earth

Inuyasha took her into his arms his hands on her waist and hers around his neck Kikyo wouldn't even look at him "Kikyo" he said softly

"Where's Kagome your girlfriend?" she asked holding the lump back in her throat he pulled her closer and tighter

"What she told you was a lie I'm sorry that it hurt you, but you got to believe me" she looked into his eyes and saw what she was looking for.

"Inuyasha I'm sorry for not telling you, but she sounded so convincing and then when she said how you guys had been together just a week ago and I remember that week, because you said you were busy and you couldn't make it to the movie with me and my brother so I could on assume that, that's why"

She said with her head oh his chest, but not looking at him he kissed the top of her head then lifted up her chin and kissed her.

Sango who winked at them smiling

"Um Kikyo?" he said really nervous

"Yes?" she was aware of his nervous tone and wondered why he sounded so nervous

He dropped on one knee holding her hands she started to shake

"Kikyo I know this is sudden, but I love you with all my heart and I know for a fact that I want to spend my whole entire life with you"

'Oh my gosh' she thought

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying well asking will you make me the happiest man on Earth and marry me?"

"Sango and Shippo along with Kikyo were shocked

"Well looks like I'm going to be an uncle sooner then I thought" Shippo whispered

"Shh!" Sango hissed

Kikyo was shaking and tears were running down her face "Inuyasha……….

I had to try to make this thing as long as I could well I would like you to tell me what you think Kikyo will say? Well R&R please and thanks!


	17. Her Reason

He dropped on one knee holding her hands she started to shake

"Kikyo I know this is sudden, but I love you with all my heart and I know for a fact that I want to spend my whole entire life with you"

'oh my gosh'

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying well asking if you will make me the happiest man on Earth and marry me?"

Sango and Shippo along with Kikyo were both shocked "Well looks like I'm going to be an uncle sooner then I thought" Shippo whispered

"Shh!" Sango hissed Kikyo was shaking and tears were running down her face "No Inuyasha I can't" she pulled her hands out of his and ran out of his and ran out the restaurant. It was raining and she didn't have a coat so the rain and cold breeze hit her like a truck. Everyone was shocked

'Why did she say no?' Sango, Shippo, and Inuyasha thought at the same time. He grabbed his coat and ran out of the restaurant with Sango, and Shippo right behind him.

Kikyo was soaked her flimsy dress just couldn't keep her warm she ran to her mother's grave still crying.

(Sango)

While Sango went to her house to see if she went there

(Shippo)

Shippo checked home.

(Inuyasha)

Inuyasha checked everywhere.

Kikyo was crying and shivering "I've messed everything up, but I don't deserve Inuyasha I don't deserve his love" she said sobbing then soon she felt a hand on her shoulder warming her and comforting her at the same time.

She looked up………………………….

Well hope you enjoy this chapter and who do you think that she looks up to find? Well please let me know and R&R please thanks! Oh I bet your wondering why they are short and stuff I'm trying to let everything fall nicely well peace out!


	18. Don't let Real Love Pass You By

Kikyo was crying and shivering "I've messed everything up, but I don't deserve Inuyasha I don't deserve his love" she said sobbing then soon she felt a hand on her shoulder warming her and comforting her at the same time.

She looked and saw her mother Kaede "Mom"

"Hello Kikyo" she said with a smile Kikyo hugged her not wanting to let go also wanting to know whether she was dreaming or not.

"Oh mom everything is so confusing"

"Kikyo I have been watching over you and Shippo and I'm proud of both of you, but you need to live your own life now you have someone who loves you and cares for you why have you declined? Don't you love him?"

"Mother I love Inuyasha, but I'm scared what if what happens replays itself and I become like you?"

"Kikyo I was selfish I didn't mean to leave you guys in the position I did especially you, but you have to understand sweetheart you are a lot stronger then me you have will, determination, and power everything I did not possess"

Kikyo looked up at her "Mom……

"Don't let happiness pass you by its time to stop hurting yourself and you can start by letting Inuyasha love you" Kaede hugged her daughter and Kikyo felt her emptiness disappear.

Shippo who had came to their mother's grave saw them "Mom" he questioned blinking trying to see if this was true

"My Shippo you have grown into a handsome young man just as I thought you would" she said hugging him "I've missed you so much" he said as his tears flowed down his face.

She hugged both of her children grateful to see them for the last time "I've missed you as well"

"I love you, Mom" they both said "And I love both of you and I'm proud of you guys never forget that" she said disappearing as she kissed both of them on their foreheads. They both looked knowing that they had just talked to their mom Shippo took off his coat and gave it to Kikyo "Thanks"

They both went home Shippo called Sango to let her he had found Kikyo and they were home. They talked about their mother for a while he went to sleep while she was on the couch watching T.V.

'What am I going to do about Inuyasha' she thought then her doorbell rung she went to answer it………

Well this is the chapter tell me what you think about it I would like to know and I bet you guys expected it to be Inuyasha that she saw when she looked up, but sooner or later her mom had to come in. Oh her mom killed herself when their dad left them for another women. Thanks for reading and R&R please! Thanks!


	19. Yes!

Kikyo was on the couch watching T.V. Her doorbell rung and she went to answer it

"Inuyasha!" she said surprised he looked disheveled his long hair mated to his face and his eyes full of sadness, anger, concern, and confused.

She pulled him in "Kikyo I don't know what I have done, but whatever it was tell me so that I can fix it please tell me what it was" he said looking at her

'I've put doubt in his heart something I didn't want to do' she thought and felt bad that she had ran out on him and not even given him a reason why

"I'm sorry Inuyasha I was scared and felt as though I didn't deserve your love"

He wrapped his arms around her "You deserve that and so much more"

She smiled "I love you Inuyasha and yes"

"Yes?" he said confused

"Yes I will marry you" she said kissing him

"I love you too" he said putting the ring on her finger.

Kikyo and Inuyasha got married Shippo, Rin, and Sango were all ecstatic about the wedding. Kikyo had a daughter and a son she named the girl Kaede after her mom and the boy Inutashin after Inuyasha's dad.

(In the clouds)

Kaede is looking down at her daughter, son and her 3 grandchildren smiling

"Your truly blessed Kikyo" she said walking with a child with dark-brown hair

"Are you going to tell me the story?" the little girl asked

"Yes, Once upon a time there was a young lady her name was Kikyo Hinata she was beautiful………….

(The End)

Well this is it maybe not the ending you was expecting, but yeah I am glad for the reviews I have gotten for this story which I didn't think was going to go far. I was thinking about writing a sequel to it where Inuyasha loses his memory and thinks Kagome is his wife, but I don't know.

I would like to thank those who reviewed:

Kalaya

Kikyo's strength

Cold Kikyo

Raccu

Mikokikyo2

Halfbreed-gurl

Yashaa-baby16

BakaKenshin

Thank you very much and I hope I have your support for Somewhere I belong.


End file.
